All For You
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Young Megatron and Char. Angst, Teenagers, profanity, adult themes.


All For You.

Young Char/Megatron

*wagging school = truanting/skipping

Megatron watched from across the schoolyard as Char sat with her friends. Unlike him, she actually had a group that followed her around. And he couldn't exactly blame them. She was beautiful, both on the inside and outside. The only thing that bothered him was that because of the later school years, she was beginning to get a bit more flirtatious with everyone else. And it tore into his spark whenever he saw her talking to another mech.  
Frowning as he was sitting on the outside bench, he placed his hands between his knees, feeling his stomach grumble as he was hungry. Primus, how he wished he had had some kind of energon in his tanks. He was dying here—his mother and him getting into a fight, resulting in him going to school lunch-less.  
Lowering his optics, he gave a soft sigh, resting his cheek on his knuckles now. Soon enough, lunch would be over, and he would be back in class. That was depending on if he even wanted to go. He had no problem with wagging school. This place was a fucking cesspool, anyway. Filled with wannabe punks who all thought they were king shit of Turd Island.  
Hearing the group a few cyber-metres away from him laugh, his optics looked up—paranoia getting to him. His own insecurities begun to eat at him as some of Char's group were looking in his general direction. Primus, now he was torn between wanting to hide himself away or kill just about every fucker in this school.

Frowning at her friends, Char gave them a stern look. "Leave him alone," she said, standing up from her seat. She knew not many in the school liked Megatron. He wasn't the most popular kid on the grounds, and she knew that, too. But that didn't mean she was going to be cruel to him behind his back. She was his first friend, and vice versa at this school. She may have other friends, but that didn't mean she was going to ditch him.  
As her friends died down a little, she grabbed her lunch bag and walked over to the silver mech. "Hey, don't worry about those guys, they're just being silly," she said, giving the mech a light smile, Megatron seeming to lighten up a little as she was there.

"You think I'd let morons like that get to me?" he asked, laughing it off. Inside, he was questioning why she even hung out with them. They were nothing but dickheads. All they did was cause trouble. It just seemed wrong for someone so sweet to be with such horrible 'bots.  
Hearing more laughter come from behind Char, he felt his shoulders tighten as little, his optics looking away. How he wanted to see blood painted across the yard of this school. Their blood. Dark and oily. But he would never tell Char that. She already worried about him as it was, plus, he didn't want to scare her off, too.

Looking over her shoulder, Char gave a small huff as they were whistling behind her. Pulling her bag open, she lifted a small energon cookie. "Here, I know you must be hungry. I noticed you weren't eating anything," she said softly, handing it to the older mech.

Megatron swallowed, the scent drifting past his sensors. But even worse was the scent of Char. She always wore some kind of expensive perfume. It was delicate, and only made her so much sweeter. But seeing the 'bots stand behind her, he shook his head. "It's okay, I don't need it. I can wait until I get home," he said, trying to act tough, as if he didn't need her charity, even though his stomach chamber was growling harder at him for declining.

Lifting her hand to the mech's silver cheek, she thumbed the small, red marking beneath his optic. "Come on, I know you're hungry," she said, flipping his hand over and putting it into his palm. "You need something to keep you going."

"Yeah, 'cause you ain't got nothin' else when you go home," laughed one of the other mech's, the group erupting with laughter.

Megatron's systems burnt like fire at the sound of the other mech, making him growl deep within his throat. But Char made him face her once more, as if telling him not to worry or get into a fight with them.

"Mumma's little boy, aren't you?" said a different mech, the femmes around them giggling. "Come on, Char, you don't need to waste your time with this loser. Look at him, he's a total freak!"

Char's cerulean optics narrowed a little. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. "You don't know half the things he's had to deal with, okay? Just shush," she ordered, turning back to the silver mech as he was still seated on the bench.

Snorting, the other mech gave a laugh. "Yeah, 'cause your mum being a prostitute is so hard to deal with," he said.

At hearing that, Megatron's hands clenched tight, jumping from the bench. "You take that back!" he hissed, the others doing nothing but laughing and egging him on. And feeling Char's hand on him, he looked at her, desperate to find out why she wouldn't let him beat them to oily pulp.

"Don't, Megatron. You're this far from being suspended, it's not worth it," said the femme, shaking her head. "Just ignore the, okay? They're just trying to rile you up."

And they were doing a pretty good job at it, too. Megatron didn't understand how she could be friends with them! They treated him like shit, and yet she did nothing about it but stay quiet. Sure, she told them to stop it every now and again, but he thought he meant more than that to her.  
Lowering his optics, he gave a sigh, taking her word and trying to push it all back. But it was so strong, and he just wanted to lash out at them. He just wished they would suffer. They were all horrible! They all deserved pain! And the images in the back of his head taunted him as they begun to laugh again.

"Aww, look at that, little Megatron listens to Char," said the first mech. "He's in loooove," he teased, putting his hands to his chest, the femmes wooing and making kissing noises.

Char felt her spark sink a little, knowing all too well about Megatron's feelings.

"No!" said Megatron in defence, feeling his spark thump hard inside his chest. Even worse, he felt his cheeks flush slightly, only causing more trouble.

"Face it Megs, she's way outta your league, okay? What's a pretty lil' thing like her want with a dirty, fucked up mech like you? I've seen you in the corridors, sitting there and being all dark. You'd probably take her home and dissect her, you freak," teased the second mech, seeing Megatron tense hard. "What, you getting' all hot and heavy over that slag?"

"Piss off," Megatron murmured, fighting back the urge to attack the other 'bot. It didn't matter that he was older than them; they still found a way to harass him. Everyone did. He'd never escape it.

Narrowing his optics, the mech sneered. "What was that?" he asked, approaching the taller mech. "You got somethin' to say to me, you little slag bucket?" he pushed, though Char stepping between them.

"Cut it out!" yelled the femme. "Go on, get out of here," she told her friend, the mech only arching an optic ridge.

"Are you telling me you'd rather hang out with this pile of trash than us? Come on, Char, he's not even worth the time or space," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Or what? You like him back or something?" he joked, giving a laugh before pushing her into Megatron, the mech falling in a seated position on the seat of the bench, Char in his lap.

Breathing hard, Megatron's optics widened, feeling her soft body against his own. Sweet Primus, it was like a sin to feel her against him. She was so silky smooth, his spark thumping even harder beneath his chest now.  
"Uh…!" he groaned, feeling his oil pulsate to the snake between his thighs, pushing his cable hard against the casing. Oh shit, what the hell was he going to do now!? Char couldn't leave his lap, otherwise they'd see, and that meant he'd never hear the end of it.

Catching herself, Char looked up to the tall mech she was against, his dark hands up as she was situated between his parted legs. "I'm so sorry, Megatron," she said, giving her friend a hardened look before realising the mech was practically frozen before her. "Megatron… are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," said the silver mech, swallowing hard as his erection only pulsed harder against his casing. "I… Please don't get up," he whispered, his optics almost pleading now as Char gave him a confused look before looking down.

"Oh, Primus!" squeaked the femme, as if disgusted, immediately throwing herself from the mech. It wasn't exactly her fault, she was just very proper when it came to interfacing and the sorts. And she certainly wasn't expecting Megatron to get an erection over her falling in his lap.  
"I'm so sorry!" she said with her hands over her mouth as if it were her fault, feeling rather guilty about what had happened. And then she realised the laughing behind her, Megatron having his hands over his crotch.

Cracking up, the group in front of Megatron was thrown into hysterics from the incident, only proving their immaturity to the situation. And one mech grabbed Char, pointing to the seated mech. "Your friend's a real catch, Char," he said, his words choked by laughter before he looked back to Megatron, approaching him.  
"Poor wittle Megatron. You gotta be pretty pathetic to get a hard-on over a femme sitting in your lap! You lonely piece of worthless scrap! Let me show you how a real mech does things!" he grinned, grabbing Char and smothering her with a kiss.

With wide optics, Char felt her lips against the mech's, her hands grabbing at him and trying to push him off. And then all of a sudden the mech was thrown from her, a thump being heard as he was on the ground, Megatron on top of him, his hands around his neck as he had tackled, then straddled and was now strangling him.

"You keep your filthy hands from her!" yelled Megatron, tightening his grip as his fangs bared, his optics blazing. How dare he touch her!? How dare he _kiss_ her!? It was disgusting! And inside, he could feel his jealously burning inside the pit of his entire being, his spark being torn to shreds as his anger only grew more and more.

Running to the mech's, Char tried to grab at Megatron, everyone else around them having frozen from the sudden actions of the silver 'bot. "Megatron! Stop it!" she yelled, grabbing at him and somehow pulling his grip away, making him stumble from on top of the mech.  
Once Megatron was off the other, she leant down, the other 'bot coughing and wheezing. "Primus, are you alright?" she asked, trying to tend to him before looking to Megatron. "Megatron, go! Get out of here!" she ordered, seeing one of the teachers heading their way.

Panting, the future warlord only stood still, his body shaking. But as Char stood, he took a step back, the femme pushing him hard and yelling at him to leave once more. And seeing the guardian heading their way, he took her advice, running from the scene.  
Not looking behind him, he jumped the fence that was around the entrance, dropping to the ground before continuing. He knew he was in trouble no matter what. He'd get a phone call home, and the next time he showed his face in school he was pretty sure that the Director would suspend him due to his actions. But he had been provoked! And no doubt Gammaray would want to talk to him why he did it.  
Running up the steps, he opened the door, not caring if anyone was home. He went right to the bathroom and slammed the door closed, latching it. And breathing, he leant his back against the door, his hands clenching hard as he fell to the floor.  
So many thoughts raced through his mind. Anger and hurt. They were killing him from the inside. All he could feel was a sea of hateful and dark emotions. Why did Char have to run away from him? Why did she just let them laugh at him like that!? And why did she help that other mech instead of him!? Why didn't she care!?  
Covering his face with his hands, he cried hard, curling himself into a ball as he leant against the door. Why did she torment him so much!? All he wanted was for her to love him, and instead, she played with him, toyed with his spark. And right now, all he could feel was it shattering into a million pieces. Why did he care so much for her? He didn't understand!  
Feeling a lump rise in his throat, he crawled as fast as he could to the toilet, gagging into the bowl. Unfortunately, nothing came up—considering he hadn't eaten all day, his systems aching as they reversed, making him dry heave.  
"Nnn...!" he groaned, choking before breathing hard, drool falling into the rust-stained bowl beneath him. "You bastard fuck!" he yelled, smacking his palm against the seat, a searing pain entering his cranium. Why did Primus have to torment him so much!?  
Leaning down, he felt more tears rush down his cheeks, making him wipe his face with the back of his hand before sitting back down on the old and half broken tiles. His spark ached so much. He just didn't know what he had done wrong to deserve all of this. Why did Primus hate him so much? What did he ever do to him!?  
Catching his breath, he wiped his mouth down, clenching his optics for a moment as he tried to gather himself. Primus, if his mother found out he was crying up here, he'd probably be in for it. Or even worse, his father. He already treated him like he wasn't a mech.  
He just didn't know how long he could hang on. Everything just seemed to be eating at him, tearing into him. And he didn't know why.  
Why was he like this? Why were his feelings for Char so strong? Primus, why did everyone have to be so damn cruel to him? Sometimes he just wanted to end it all. It would be so simple. But how? He didn't have the kinds of things just to off himself. A knife wouldn't do it. And what if he messed up? He didn't want to sit there in pain, half alive and then have to spend nights in hospital. Hell, why did it even matter? Nothing did, anymore. Not even Char.  
The femme his spark ached for was never going to feel the same way back. He didn't even know what to call it. All he knew was that he yearned for her to be there with him. How could he be so angry and yet so faithful to someone? He didn't understand his own emotions—or thoughts. He just didn't want to have to deal with this anymore!  
And when he went back, they'd do nothing but frown upon him. Sure, Gammaray always said he was on his side, but in reality, he wasn't there to see any of it. He only had a weekly session, and who knew if he even believed his words. All he knew was that he at least listened, and that was more than what anyone else was doing for him right now.  
Shaking his head, he tried to bite back the tears, every thought inside his head telling him that he was nothing more than a pathetic wuss. And for a moment, he believed he was. He was letting them get to him. But it was hard not to. So much anger flowed through his systems, and it was so easy to get carried away!  
Why couldn't he control himself!? Everyone else could! Even his mother and father backed down every now and again. But him? The only thing he did was follow some femme's orders. But Char wasn't just 'some femme' to him. She was everything. She was his happiness, his escape from his dark reality. Primus, he _loved_ her.  
Arching his optics, he bit his lip in thought, realising what he was thinking to himself. No, it couldn't be. He didn't even know what love was. But then again, who did? It wasn't something that could be expressed through words. It was a feeling. A pulling. A tugging at the spark, telling him that he wanted to be with her so badly. But he couldn't be. He'd drag her down. He'd take her away from her friends. And it didn't matter that they were shitty to him, they were _her_ friends, and they were important to her. He could never deprive her of anything. Not with what all she did for him.  
Pulling his knees up, he gave a sniff, feeling his systems beginning to cool down. But it would just happen again, and he knew it. Tomorrow was another day. Another day of torment for him, only it would be much worse now—considering what he had done. Still, only few 'bots had the nerve to stand up to him, and that was because they hid behind Char's friendship. They used her to get to him.  
Giving a dark smile, it gave him an idea. One that would benefit the both of them. He would no longer have to deal with their torment, and she would be free of their chains and shackles. They had to be destroyed. Eliminated… Killed.

**Atta boy, Megatron. Now you're thinking straight…**

With fangs showing, Megatron couldn't help but laugh, a wide grin across his face. They'd pay. All of them. He'd make them both free. Free to do whatever they wanted. He'd do that for her. For Char. The femme he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Comment:**

_This is pretty much how Megatron's average school day was in my fic series. And his love for Char is obviously something to not be taken lightly. It's very serious to him. _

_Char, in all honesty, ISN'T a bad femme. She's a sweet, caring and loving femme. She was just very proper and picky when it came to planning her future. And Megatron wasn't the 'bot for her. You can't blame her, though, his future wasn't looking bright-especially for a family mech. _

_Char/universe is © to Me-=NiGhT-sTaLkEr13_  
_All characters are G1/IDW based._


End file.
